Brayden Clarke (joel3736 CAW)
"The Artist Currently known as" Brayden Clarke is a German-born professional wrestler, currently signed to MFWC Wrestling, where he is a member of the heel stable, the Industry. Originally from Munich, Germany, Clarke is received his initially training from highly touted German Wrestler, Alex Wright, before migrating to the United States and receiving additional training from legendary wrestler, Kevin Von Erich. Von Erich noticed that the young Clarke was catching on very quickly and decided to book him in his debut match just 4 weeks after he began training with Von Erich. Brayden Clarke officially had his first match at the young age of 15. He lost to Xavier Newcombe. After this defeat, he quickly made a name for himself in the Texas based promotion, Outlaw Championship Wrestling, where he held the Texas Heavyweight Championship twice, the first began just six months into his wrestling career. History Outlaw Championship Wrestling (January 2015 - July 2016) Clarke officially had his first match with OCW in January of 2015. He went on to hold the Texas Tag Team Championship once with MFWC Wrestling star, Ace Martinez, a champiosnhip they only held for five months. After losing the championships to fellow MFWC Wrestling stars, the Brotherhood, Brayden Clarke and Ace Martinez split up as a tag team and Brayden Clarke began traded wins and losses, maintaining a rather average won-loss record for his final eight months with the company until he left for Champions League Wrestling. Champions League Wrestling (July 2016 - November 2017) Brayden Clarke left OCW in June of 2016, before long he signed with Champions Leagu Wrestling, where he engaged in notable feuds with "the All-American" Aiden Strong and young, athletic sensation, Bryce Bell. He remained with the company until it was bought out by MFWC Wrestling in November of 2017. MFWC Wrestling (2018-Present) Brayden Clarke signed with MFWC Wrestling just months prior to their first show, in March of 2018. He quickly formed an alliance with real-life friends and traveling buddies, Jimmy Broadway, Joey Hollywood, Kyle Glenn, and Alexia Paul, known as the Industry. They became a mid card stable, often putting over some of the top tier talent in MFWC Wrestling. In October, Clarke, Broadway, Hollywood, and former MFWC Wrestling Champion, Rex Corona decided to not re-sign with MFWC Wrestling, instead opting to become free agents. On March 16, 2019, Clarke, Hollywood, and Broadway all decided to re-sign with MFWC Wrestling, thus reuniting the Industry with stablemates Kyle Glenn and Alexia Paul. Facts/Trivia * Brayden Clarke is somewhat loosely based on former WCW wrestler, "The Artist Formerly known as Prince Iaukea. * I've never fully defined what he is an artist of, that's where the Prince Iaukea inspiration comes from. * I initially had no plans to bring Brayden Clarke into WWE 2k19, as I was dissatisfied with his look (mainly ring gear and logos) in 2k18 and had no idea where I wanted to go with the character moving forward. This was the original reason that I wrote him, Broadway and Hollywood off for 2k19. I had a change of heart once I finally came up with an overall look for him that I ended up really liking. Category:CAWs